The 2nd Mabudachi Trio
by emichii
Summary: At first, they were just 3 classmates who sat near each other, but now Machi, Momiji and Haru are thrown into the turmoil of friendship, love, fun and disaster! But mainly just disaster.
1. The return of the Mabudachi Trio!

Disclaimer: Ya know what?? Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me!!!

**Emichii: ****Yo!! Nice to meetcha!! It's been AGES since my last Furuba fic. Huhh…   
Anyway, to all those who know me from another fic and those who don't, Welcome to ****The 2****nd**** Mabudachi Trio!!**** This will be mainly a haruhana and probably a yukichi!! Eh heh… so I guess it's a bit of a crack pairing extravaganza!! Hope you like!! Read and review!! **

**The 2****nd**** Mabudachi Trio**

**Ep.1****- Return of the Mabudachi Trio!! **

Once upon a time, in a school called Kaibara High, in a class of Year 11 students, there were 3 classmates.

There were just 3 semi-normal classmates who happened to sit near each other. Their names were Hatsuharu Sohma, Machi Kuragi and Momiji Sohma. And they had no idea that fate (Shigure) would throw them together as the 2nd Mabudachi Trio.

Machi had always been a really quiet girl who just happened to blend into the background. She sat in the desk behind Momiji and beside Hatsuharu. Sadly, the truth was, she didn't really have any friends. She was the loner, the shadow, the one who was bullied.

However, lately, she'd been eating lunch with Haru and Momiji, and was starting to know them really well. A close friendship was quickly building between the three young people, and if it wasn't for the friendship between them, there would've been no way all three of them could've been able to get through the disasters that awaited them.

Momiji had turned his chair around and was eating lunch, facing Machi. Haru was sitting sideways on his chair, facing the others, with one leg resting on his desk. He was chomping away on his lunch, blatantly ignoring the class representative who was telling him to get his foot off the desk.

"How's the Student Council going, Machi?" asked Momiji.

Machi was quiet for a moment. "Okay, I guess." Actually, most of the time, the Kaibara Student Council got absolutely nothing done thanks to the combination of princely Yuki, crazy Kakeru, insane Kimi, hot-tempered Nao and destructive Machi.

Haru looked over at Machi, "Oh yeah. Yuki's the president, isn't he? I'm sure that makes the student council heaps of fun."

_Yuki… _Machi stared blankly ahead as she thought of the charming president. Most of the time, Machi really wanted to hate him because he was so perfect it made her want to vomit. But after a while, she gradually began to realize he was just a normal person too, and he had some really wonderful qualities that made her start to really _really _like him.

The blonde boy with the rabbit backpack grinned cheerfully. "Haha!! Yuki is so popular!!" Momiji stretched his arms out above his head and added carelessly, "It'd be a real shame if anyone found out. Especially the girls. Oh it'd be hilarious if they hugged him and-"

"Momiji." Haru said very sternly. The two-toned hair teenager stared at Momiji with a warning apparent in his eyes.

Momiji looked guilty and he shut up. Haru sank back into his chair. Machi just watched them in bewilderment.

Suddenly, Hatsuharu stood up so abruptly, both Machi and Momiji were completely shocked.

"Haru?" Momiji wondered.

Haru ignored Momiji and rushed to the classroom door. He stood there and looked outside into the hallway.

"What's up?" Momiji got to his feet and hurried over to Haru, followed by Machi.

Hatsuharu just stood there, mesmerized by whatever he had just seen. Finally, he spoke. "That girl…"

"Who?" Momiji asked.

Machi and Momiji stuck their heads out the door and looked down the hallway, where three girls were walking through the corridor.

Haru was acting most uncharacteristically but he was still in a daze, and sounding like he normally did when he was white Haru. "That girl with the long black hair is so hot,"

Momiji turned around to stare at Haru. "What's wrong with you, Haru?? You know her name. You've met her many times before!!"

"I have?" Haru mumbled.

"She's Saki Hanajima, Tohru's friend!"

Haru blinked, confused by this bit of information. "Really? I don't remember her looking so beautiful…" Then a cheeky grin spread across his face. "Of course, even in my memories, she was always strikingly good-looking."

Momiji rolled his eyes. "Haru, you player."

Hatsuharu looked offended. "I'm not a player!! I'm…" Haru's tone went serious, "… a lot deeper than that."

Machi was watching the other two with a slightly amused look on her face. "So… she's Honda-sempai's friend?"

"Huh? You call Tohru Honda-sempai?" Momiji said. "Oh. Well, yeah I guess that makes sense." After all, it wasn't like Machi knew Tohru all that well anyway, and Tohru was from a higher grade.

Haru sighed deeply and leant back against the wall. He gazed down towards the ground with a distant look in his eyes.

"Hatsuharu?" Machi looked a little worried.

The boy with the white and black hair was silent for a second and then said, "Sometimes… Saki's long black hair reminds me of Rin."

"Who's Rin?" asked Machi curiously.

Haru tilted his head towards the ceiling and then slowly replied, "She's… my ex."

Momiji's gaze grew serious. "Haru…" he started.

Hatsuharu immediately straightened up and pasted a normal smug grin on his face, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Don't worry about it," he said, sauntering back towards his desk.

After school, Machi, Momiji and Hatsuharu were heading the same way out the building, when suddenly they were shocked out of their minds by a crazy black-haired man jumping into the middle of their path.

"GYAH!!" Machi cried in surprise.

"Shi??" Momiji shouted.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Haru asked, slightly testily.

Shigure took a deep bow and said cheerfully, "I'm here to appoint my successors!!"

"What?" The three teens stared dumbly at him.

Shigure stepped in front of Machi and started shaking her hand heartily. "I trust you know these two young men very well!! You all seem to be very good friends!! That's good!! Just what I was looking for!!"

"Sensei…" Haru started.

Shigure stepped back and made a peace sign with one hand. "I hereby declare you three the 2nd Mabudachi Trio!!!"

"EH?" They gaped at him still confused and shocked.

Out of nowhere, another figure bounded onto the path. Ayame straightened himself up and flicked a hand under his long silvery hair. "That was a wonderful performance, Gure!!"

"Of course, Aya, I do my best!!" Shigure laughed.

The two childish adults laughed and chattered away while the three teenagers stood and stared blankly.

"Brother…" Yuki emerged from a doorway nearby, looking both furious and surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuki!!" Momiji and Hatsuharu cried in unison.

"President…" Machi muttered softly.

"YUKI!! Oh my beloved brother!!" Ayame cried out.

Yuki angrily grabbed Ayame's sleeve and demanded, "Why are you at my school?? You and Shigure have been drinking again, haven't you??"

"COMMANDER!!" A black-haired guy ran out and started fussing over both Yuki and Ayame. "Commander, it's been ages since we last saw you!!"

"Kakeru…" Yuki turned to Kakeru with eyes flashing.

"Yun-yun, you're always no fun at all!!" Kakeru whined. Suddenly, Kakeru turned to Machi, Hatsuharu and Momiji with a bright scary-looking smile. "Machi!! How are ya??"

"Kakeru," Machi started, looking at her older half-brother.

Kakeru stopped his cheeky grin on his face and gave her a rare serious gaze for a change.   
"I see you're with some friends." he said.

Machi was quiet.

Kakeru smiled. "I'm glad to see that." He gave her a friendly pat on the head as he turned to go. "You hardly have any friends at all, so I'm really happy. You two look after her, okay??" Kakeru told Haru and Momiji.

Kakeru went off to bug Yuki about the Commander and other random things he was going to tell him. Yuki was angrily trying without much success to drag both Ayame and Shigure to the nearest exit.

Machi stood in silence staring at the ground. She really cared for Kakeru, but sometimes he was too careless. Now that she actually had two good friends, he didn't have to say that she hadn't had any friends before in front of them!

_Dammit… _Machi didn't know what to do. Both Haru and Momiji had very clearly heard Kakeru.

Then suddenly, Haru spoke up, "It's all right, Machi."

"Huh?" she looked up.

Haru gave her a sad smile. "We all understand."

"Yeah," Momiji agreed softly.

Because of the curse, Hatsuharu had always had a hard time making friends and trusting people. Plus, with the addition of Black Haru controlling half of his personality, it was very hard to open up to people and make friendships.

Momiji shrugged his shoulders upwards to stretch them out. He sent the other two a big smile. "I guess we can agree we've all been through a lot. I hope that this year will be different from the others though. This year, we have each other and it'll be much better with friends around!!"

Haru nodded in agreement.

Machi smiled one of her rare but cute smiles.

"Where is Hatori?? He's your keeper, not me!!" Yuki was in great annoyance.

"Aww, Yuki, be nice!! It's not every day we get to visit your school!!" Shigure whined.

"Besides, Yuki," Ayame said, "We needed successors to out Mabudachi Trio and today we finally found them!!"

Yuki opened his mouth and was about to yell, when suddenly he was interrupted by someone else.

"Yo."

"Hatori!! Thank goodness you're here!" Yuki said with great relief.

Hatori stood straight and stern in his black suit. "Come on, you two. Let's go."

"Okay Tori!!" Ayame said cheerfully, following the doctor. Shigure had no choice but to do what Hatori said, although he really wanted to stay.

"What? But the party's just started, Commander!!" Kakeru said.

Ayame waved to Kakeru and Yuki as the Mabudachi Trio left. "Don't fret, Manabe!! We'll be back before you know it!!"

_Please never come back__ again in my lifetime! _Yuki thought in frustration as he turned back towards the building. He walked back inside to finish off some last presidential duties, passing Haru, Momiji and Machi.

"Um…" Machi murmured.

Immediately, Yuki turned towards her and smiled in his princely fashion. "Good afternoon, Machi," he said and then continued walking away.

Machi flushed but tried her best to hide it. His super perfect princely ways still infuriated her!!

Momiji noticed this and a knowing smile spread across his face. "Hey Machi, you like Yuki, don't you??"

"What? No!!" Machi said hurriedly.

"Yes you do!!" Momiji said excitedly. He was positively bouncing up and down with cheer.

"No I don't!!!" Machi repeated louder.

Haru rolled his eyes. He couldn't be bothered with such childish matters. Seriously!! These two were in year 11 now, and they still did the whole yes-you-do, no-I-don't thing primary school children did.

"Ahh!! Yun-yun left me behind!!" Kakeru realized as he ran after where Yuki had gone. He ran full-speed after the president, accidentally bumping into Momiji as he rushed past.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kakeru called apologetically as he hurried past.

"Huh?" Machi was bewildered as Momiji, pushed over accidentally by Kakeru, started falling towards her.

"Uh oh…" Momiji muttered under his breath.

Hatsuharu sighed deeply and turned towards the sky with a look of absolute exhaustion on his face.

_POOF!! _A strange-sounding poofy sound was heard, accompanied by a cloud of wispy coloured smoke.

The smoke cleared and Machi's eyes were wide open, as she gaped at the rabbit in front of her. Momiji (rabbit) sighed and whispered in German, "Ach nein…"

Hatsuharu ran a hand through his hair and thought about how he might explain it.

And so, the newly-named 2nd Mabudachi Trio experienced their first chaotic mess. But little did they know; there'd many disasters to come, and that they'd be even bigger and crazier than this one.

**That's the end of chapter one!! Did you like?? ****Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter comes out next week so be sure to read that as well!! **


	2. Getting Over Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba!! Takaya-sensei does!! **

**Ep.2- Getting over her**

Machi stared at the little rabbit in front of her. Sweat was gathering at the back of her neck as the rabbit seemed to smile sheepishly at her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't know what to say. Finally, Hatsuharu stepped over beside her and knelt down. He gave her a normal blank emotionless look as he explained, "You see, Machi, us Sohmas are prone to transform into animals when we hug a member of the opposite sex."

Machi kept staring in silence. Haru couldn't help cracking a smile at how funny she looked, so confused and amazed.

"But don't worry or think too much about it. We all change back after a while," Haru told her.

And just in time, as he said that another poof sound was heard, along with puffs of wispy smoke. Momiji stood up and grinned guiltily, rubbing the back of his head.

Machi let out an embarassed squeak and quickly turned and rushed off.

"Momiji…" Haru said with a tired and slightly annoyed tone.

"What?" Momiji asked innocently. Suddenly he seemed to realize he was standing in the middle of the school naked and flushed with embarrassment.

Hatsuharu simply sighed with great exasperation as Momiji hurriedly grabbed his clothes and put them on.

It was the next morning when Machi saw the other so-called members of the 2nd Mabudachi Trio. They were sitting at their desks, waiting for class to start. Machi couldn't help feeling very awkward as she remembered what happened yesterday.

She tightened her grip on the shoulder strap of her bag and walked over to her desk. Hatsuharu looked up and held up a hand to greet her. Momiji looked a little shy but said softly, "Hey."

Machi felt herself let out a silent sigh as she sank into her seat with a little smile. It was different with friends.

When she was younger, she didn't have any friends. The truth was, she never had any friends until now. She felt close to the people in the Student Council, though no-one actually called the group of them friends. And also, there was Hatsuharu and Momiji.

It was a little hard to accept the strange curse they had, but it was a little easier because they had accepted her being the boring unfriendly loner.

Actually, Momiji had noticed her first. He was the one who smiled at her and introduced himself when he noticed that she sat behind him.

She had been shocked that someone was paying attention to her. And then they started talking to each other and got to know one another well, and Hatsuharu also joined into the friendship.

Momiji was deep in thought as he rested his chin in the palm of the left hand and stared blindly at the whiteboard. He was thinking of how strange the events had been the day on before. Slowly, his thoughts drifted to Machi, and then to Yuki.

_Heh heh… _Momiji knew that Machi liked Yuki. It was kind of obvious. Well, maybe not to everyone else, but he definitely knew. He figured that Yuki also cared deeply for Machi, since he had asked Momiji to look after her, just like Kakeru had done.

Momiji's eyelids lowered as his thoughts drifted further and further away. Everyone his age and in his grade had the habit of falling in love. It was just part of growing up. But… now that he thought about it, he wasn't actually interested in anyone like that.

Momiji grew a little depressed as he thought of the last girl he had loved. _Tohru… _Momiji frowned and couldn't help feeling his heart pang a little. Of course he couldn't have her. She belonged to Kyo, and they were good together.

_But… _Momiji found himself thinking, _sometimes… I still wish we could've been… _

"Momiji," Machi said.

He was jerked out of his thoughts. He turned around to face her. "Yeah, Machi?"

She said, "You were quiet and really deep in thought just then. You okay?"

Momiji looked at her with a bit of surprise. "Yeah, I'm fine." he answered.

Machi smiled. "That's good."

Machi never did smile that much, but now she did a lot more. It was probably the combined effects of Yuki, the student council and her best friends.

Momiji smiled back at her. Machi's happy smile made him loosen up and relax.

"Hey, Saki."

Hana stopped halfway down the hallway. Saki was her name, yeah, but she was rarely called that. Uotani walking beside her, also stopped. The two friends turned around to face whoever had just called her.

They were surprised to see Hatsuharu standing there, hands in his pockets, still with all the little trinkets and chains dangling from his neck. Behind him were ever-cheerful Momiji and behind _him _was Machi, looking uncomfortable.

Hana's voice didn't show any surprise, although she couldn't hide the raised eyebrows she had. The psychic girl gazed back at Haru and said, "Hi, Hatsuharu."

The 2nd Mabudachi Trio could see how Uo's eyebrows were meeting with her hairline, and how suspicious the blonde looked. Haru wasn't very fazed by Uo's stares; he just smiled gently at Hana and said, "How are you?"

Hana replied without missing a beat: "I'm good. How about you?"

The two-tone haired teen nodded. "Yeah. I'm cool."

Hana gave Haru a gentle smile. She said, "That's nice to hear. Uh… Uo and I better be getting back to Tohru now. She's probably waiting for us."

Her long black hair swayed behind her, as she slowly turned to leave. "It was nice talking to you, Hatsuharu,"

Hana and Uo walked off.

Haru, Momiji and Machi just stood there in the hall. Machi was looking anxious, for the sake of her friend Haru. Momiji just looked confused.

In his mind, Haru debated the result with his alter ego.

_White Haru: Well… that wasn't too bad. _

_Black Haru: What?? Whaddaya talkin' about? That was pathetic!! All you did was say hi and how are you?? Where's that gonna get you?? _

_White Haru: She smiled at me though. If I keep this up, we can get to be friends. _

_Black Haru: ARGH!! You suck!! That's ridiculous!! She's just going to be your friend then! You have to put more action into it than that!! She's never gonna fall for mild boring Haru!! You've got no guts!! _

Haru shut up the annoying inner voice and started heading back to the classroom, with his friends close behind him.

"So??" Momiji burst out, impatiently. "Did it go well??"

Hatsuharu looked calm. "It was fine."

Machi frowned. "But all you did was say hi."

Haru shrugged. "Sometimes you have to take things slow."

Machi and Momiji frowned and pondered this.

"But," the obnoxiousness and confidence of Hatsuharu spoke up, "Did you notice she stammered a bit before she said she had to leave? I reckon… maybe soon she'll start to know."

"Start to know what?" Momiji asked as Haru entered the classroom.

Haru said very matter-of-factly, "That I like her."

Momiji was quiet.

Just then the bell rang, and before the students started filling the hallways and classrooms, Haru sighed as he cast a forlorn glance to the ceiling.

_Rin… _She had taken over most of his mind, even after they had broken up so long ago. That older girl who had left him heartbroken and miserable… Haru hadn't stopped thinking of her at all. But now… when she thought of her something was different.

Momiji and Machi watched Haru closely. He leaned back against the wall and lowered his gaze towards the ground.

And in front of his two closest friends, he poured out his deepest thoughts.

"I… I think I'm getting over her."

**End of chapter!! What did you think?? Please review!! **


	3. Disaster

Emichii: I don't own Fruits Basket

**Emichii: I don't own Fruits Basket!! **

**Ep.3- Disaster **

Hatsuharu and Momiji always walked to school every single day. No matter if it was cold or raining, they always walked. Sometimes, as they looked around them, at all the crowds of children and adults bustling by, they realized just how lucky they were to be able to go to Kaibara High.

They had both had a really closed-in, lonely childhood. Though the Sohma estate was huge, everything in there was the same and boring. And although Akito had not wanted them to come to this school outside, they did go, and slowly they could feel their lives take on a new path.

Hatsuharu deliberately ignored the girls staring after him dreamily and infatuated, his hands stuffed into his pocket, still taking his long lazy strides towards the school. It was now his second year at Kaibara and things had only just gotten interesting. Sure, last year was fun, but he didn't have such good friends or a crush to distract him from his problems. And last year, Yuki wasn't the Student Council President, so Haru hadn't been able to bug him about the school's many problems.

Momiji and Haru walked down the hallway, and as they neared their classroom, Momiji skipped ahead of Haru and excitedly ran into the room.

"Wahh!!" Momiji gasped out loud.

Haru quickened his steps. "What's up, Momiji??"

Momiji never answered, and Hatsuharu saw it all for himself. They stood in the doorway of the classroom and saw a chaotic scene.

Strewn all over the floor of the classroom were overturned desks and chairs. Papers and books were thrown all over the place, and pens and whiteboard markers were scattered in an almost artistic arrangement.

Worse of all, one of the windows had been smashed and glass was shattered on the floor, underneath a pile of chairs and desks.

"What happened??" Momiji sounded dismayed.

The other classmates that had arrived earlier were picking their way through the classroom in distaste, murmuring and mumbling to themselves. Momiji carefully made his way to where his desk was meant to be, now replaced by an upside-down desk and two chairs stacked precariously on the legs of the desk.

Haru sauntered in after the blonde boy and gazed across the crazy classroom. "Who did this?" He asked. He was also confused, but had his calm exterior as usual.

At that moment, Machi walked into the classroom, looking every bit as bewildered and shocked as everyone else had.

All the other students slowly turned to glare at her. Machi started to feel uncomfortable and shrank back. But as she was backing away, she crashed into the teacher. Machi immediately looked up at the teacher and started to utter an apology but was taken aback by the same angry look in the teacher's eyes.

"You did this, didn't you, Kuragi??" The teacher's tone was accusing and mad.

Machi was devastated. She had not done it!! She hadn't!! Why did everyone look so angry and accusing?? Sure… she shrank back with her thoughts as she remembered how she was the one who made a mess of things and deliberately threw things around and destroyed everything around her.

Machi felt like she was being backed into a corner and she had nowhere to run. And what could she say?? She could tell them she hadn't done it, but who would believe her? She had the records and the history and everything! She had the reputation of being destructive and she couldn't hide it.

Momiji and Hatsuharu were among the back of the crowd of menacing students surrounding Machi. Momiji hadn't actually heard of the rumors or the destructive background behind Machi, but Haru knew it all.

The black-and-white haired teen glanced at Machi from the corner of his eye and for some reason; he just knew that for once, Machi was not the guilty one.

Of course, ever innocent Momiji was furious that Machi was so easily accused of wrecking the room. He was the first to jump to Machi's defense with his cry of, "She didn't do it!!"

The teacher immediately turned and glared at Momiji. "How would you know?"

Momiji was stunned for a moment. Then he quickly found his voice as he defended his friend. "She didn't do it! Can't you tell by the look in her eyes?? She's innocent!"

The teacher snarled back at Momiji, "Would you like to argue with the numerous cases and reports of Kuragi destroying and wrecking classrooms?? You should know that Kuragi is known for her destructiveness and her way of dealing with all her problems by messing up classrooms and breaking everything nearby!!"

Momiji was silent. He looked annoyed. Machi caught his eye and he could see the apologetic look she had. It pained Momiji that something everyone else knew about Machi, he didn't. And Machi also felt embarrassment and annoyance at herself for letting Momiji find about her like this.

Hatsuharu calmly stepped into the argument. "But, sensei, Kuragi didn't do it. She hasn't wrecked anything since the beginning of the year."

The teacher had already lost his temper. He turned to the 2nd Mabudachi Trio and said, "I've had enough of you three! You three must be responsible for this mess! Besides, you were the last students out of the classroom yesterday! You can all stay behind today and fix and clean up this room!!"

"What??" Momiji cried. "That's not fair!!"

Machi said nothing, but she sighed and felt terribly guilty, because she had gotten her friends into this mess.

In the past, Black Haru probably would have emerged, but Haru didn't feel his presence at all right now. He just shrugged and sighed, deep in thought.

Machi, Momiji and Haru cleaned up the classroom. They swept away the broken glass and arranged the desks and chairs. They vacuumed the floor and cleaned the windows. They wiped the desks and picked up all the rubbish.

Finally it was all done, and although none of them had planned on cleaning it in the first place, they couldn't help feeling proud of what they had done. The classroom was so clean it was practically sparkling!

Machi smiled to herself. She headed out the door so that she could finally go home. Halfway out the door, she heard the sound of glass breaking. Hurriedly turning around, she ran back inside.

"What was that?" She asked the others.

Haru was standing at the window shouting out at some people outside. The window next to him was broken and glass shattered on the floor and a rock lying there, obviously what the culprits used to break the window. Momiji was crouched on the floor, and Machi panicked and ran to his side.

"Momiji! Are you okay??" She asked worriedly.

Momiji winced with pain. Some of the shattered glass had hit him and now he was bleeding on the forehead. Momiji put on a brave smile. "I'm all right."

Machi grabbed Momiji's arm and pulled him to his feet. "You need first aid!" She stood and looked around her. Haru was seething in anger and screaming out the window. The classroom was a mess again, and Momiji was hurt!!

Machi felt horrible, as though this was all her fault.

"Ah! Yuki's working late today! He might still be here!" Machi cried. She pulled Momiji out of the room and into the student council room.

Yuki looked up from his desk. He was surprised to see Machi and a bleeding Momiji there.

"What-?" He started.

Machi just helped Momiji to a seat in the room and told Yuki with pleading eyes, "Please just look after him, President! I'll explain to you later!"

Machi rushed from the council room, hating the fact that her face was flushing from the encounter with Yuki. She ran back into the classroom and gasped at Haru.

Haru was angry and shouting obscene words at a group of three teens at the other end of the room. Apparently, these were the vandals who had wrecked the room before, hurt Momiji and now broken the window again.

Machi was shocked at how angry Haru was. He had turned all obnoxious and was swearing his head off. Haru screamed, "How dare you wreck the room again after we spent so much time fixing it?? You framed us! We had to take the blame for your work!!"

One of the vandals scowled and jumped onto a desk, running towards Haru. "We'll do what we like!! We're not gonna listen to you!!"

Haru shouted, "Well then, you better!!"

Black Haru kicked aside a desk and ran towards the guy, aiming a punch towards his head. The other guy ducked and kicked Haru. Haru dodged and a desk to his right went flying back.

Machi was really panicked and flustered now. She didn't want to see Haru fight and she didn't want the room to get all messed up again. Machi didn't know what to do but she gritted her teeth and ran towards the guys.

"Machi?" Haru was stunned as she pushed him away from the vandal.

"Please!" She cried out, "Don't fight!"

While Machi was standing in front of Haru, holding him back, the other guy ran forward and hit her. Machi felt pain burning across her cheek and she took a backwards step and then crashed onto the floor.

Haru had before been realizing that he shouldn't be fighting, but now anger returned to his eyes. He yelled, "You hit Machi!! How dare you??" And Black Haru charged for the girl-basher, knocking over desks and chairs in the process.

Machi knelt on the floor, feeling the bruise build up in her cheek. She watched with widened horrified eyes as the classroom was trashed once again, and desks and chairs thrown all over the place, most of which was the fault of Black Haru.

She couldn't do anything but sit there and watch, feeling so helpless. She hoped and prayed for help to come. And then…

"Machi?"

She looked up, surprised at the sudden voice.

What she saw was the Student Council President with his gentle blue eyes and his understanding smile. She froze and felt her face turn red, although she yelled at herself and told herself that now wasn't the time!

Yuki understood that Machi was confused and helpless. But he just smiled in that princely way of his, placed a hand on her head and said softly, "Don't worry, Machi. It'll be all right."

**I wanted more to happen in this chapter but found myself short on time. Please review! **


	4. Bad Luck!

Hello

**Hello! emichii here, and once again I have been slacking on this fanfic. In case you couldn't already tell. I guess I just need a little encouragement and reviews to get me back on my feet. It makes me sad when I write and work so hard on this and no-one reads it!! Here's chapter 4! PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Ep. 4- Bad luck! **

Black Haru was unstoppable. The other guys in the classroom were being pulverized and beaten up. Machi sat at the doorway, shivering and staring. Yuki stood beside her and offered her comfort. It was strange, Machi decided, but just having him beside her seemed to comfort her and she felt so much better.

Yuki felt that while Machi might have known that Haru had some kind of other personality, she was still terrified of him. Yuki took a step forward and gravely saw the scene. Damn, Haru was out of control today. Maybe because Haru rarely turned to Black Haru, when he did turn into him, he became more insane.

The room was in a worst mess than it had been in before. Machi couldn't help sighing with exasperation. They had worked so hard on cleaning it up too!!

Yuki straightened up and glared at the fighting boys. "Stop fighting, NOW!!"

Immediately, Haru drew back and stopped. Although he was Black Haru, his attachment to Yuki was always present and he would always do what Yuki said. The beaten up vandals wiped blood from their faces and whitened at the sight of Yuki. Yuki was standing straight and tall with a hateful glare on his face and the full majestic appearance of a stern and commanding prince.

Yuki angrily said loudly to the beaten up boys standing there, "Leave! Now! Get out of this school and as far away as you can in the next minute or else I'll come after you myself!"

The guys had no choice but to run away and leave as fast as they could.

When they were gone, Yuki turned to Haru sternly and said, "Couldn't you have refrained from fighting them? Look at the mess you made!"

Hatsuharu frowned. His black personality had not left. "Yeah, well, they started it!! They threw a rock at the window and hurt Momiji!! And then they trashed the room we took so long to clean and hit Machi!!"

_Actually, Haru, you were the one who trashed the room!!_ Machi thought to herself.

"Haru…" Yuki started, seeing how fired up Haru was. Hatsuharu wiped away blood from the side of his mouth, shoved his hands into his pockets and swaggered out.

Machi looked worried as he walked past her.

--

_White Haru: Ahh!! I stuffed everything up!!_

_Black Haru: Eh!! It was their fault!! And now they're all blaming me!! _

Hatsuharu walked down the hallway, deep in thought. He was pissed and confused. He hated to see his friends get hurt but he knew he shouldn't have beaten up the vandals and trashed the room like that. It really… made him no better than the vandals themselves.

He hoped that Momiji and Machi were all right. He figured that with perfect princely Yuki around, they would be. They were important to him, but sometimes he wished he could talk to them about other things. Would they really understand he told them why he had changed personalities and beaten the crap out of the guys?

Haru sighed. Machi had looked so relieved when Yuki appeared. As her friend, Haru could pick up the slight redness that rose in her cheeks when Yuki talked to her. Haru smiled. He was happy for Machi. But… Yuki was the 'prince', and he worried about how Machi would ever be able to accept her love for Yuki. There were always worries on his mind.

Truthfully, he sometimes liked letting Black Haru- the apparent 'stronger' personality take over. Because Black Haru was so strong and he was spontaneous, hardly having to give a damn or worry about anything. When Haru let him take over, he didn't have to make any choices. He could blame it all on him.

Hatsuharu smiled bitterly. Why was it ever since this year when he had found the best friends he would ever get, trouble seemed to come from every direction? Was it just being the 2nd Mabudachi Trio?

Perhaps the Mabudachi Trio just attracted bad luck. It made sense. Look at Shigure, Ayame and Hatori!! Black Haru suddenly grew angry!! No way!! All along, Shigure was trying to shift the bad luck onto them!! How dare he??

All of a sudden, Haru felt his head spin and he felt so dizzy. Why was he getting all fuzzy in the head? His vision clouded over and then he fell to the ground.

**Sorry. That was a short chapter. Lots of unanswered questions too! Thanks for reading! Please review!! **


	5. Feeling Cold

Ep

**Ep. 5- Feeling Cold**

"Hatsuharu… Hatsuharu…"

Haru squeezed his eyes shut tightly. What was this? He could hear his name being called by a voice, someone who sounded gentle and whose voice dragged over his ears. He wanted to keep listening to this voice forever.

But now he felt someone tug on his shoulder. Haru frowned as he opened his eyes and squinted in the bright light. He saw long black wavy hair falling down over his chest and followed the tresses up to see Hana's face. He was startled so much that Black Haru vanished and White Haru re-emerged.

"S-Saki…" He murmured.

Hana smiled gently. "Hey." She was sitting beside him, and he was leaning up against the wall in the school corridor. "It was weird. I just passed by and saw you passed out in the hallway. Are you feeling all right, Haru?"

Hatsuharu felt redness burn at the edges of his face. Darn, if he was Black Haru right now he would have heaps of cool excuses and lines to use. But he didn't know what to say. Haru just laughed carefully and smiled at her, "I'm fine. I… don't know why I just passed out…"

The girl that seemed to have a gothic demeanor had her hands clasped together. Haru noticed that her fingernails were painted black, which contrasted so much to her pale skin.

"Why are your fingernails black?" He asked.

Hana smiled secretively and held a finger to her lips. "It's a secret," she told him, confusing Haru a lot.

Hana sighed softly and then slowly rose to her feet. She looked down at Haru and said, "I have to go. Megumi is probably wondering why I'm taking so long to get home. I hope you stop fainting in the middle of the hallways." Hana said the last line with an incredibly straight face and very seriously. Haru couldn't help letting out a laugh. Hana smiled to herself as she turned away.

Haru stared at her. _Saki… you're… so good for me…!! _

_Black Haru:_ _So the pretty Goth girl has spunk!! _

Suddenly, Haru said aloud, "Wait, Saki!"

Hana stopped. She turned back and looked at Haru. "Yeah?"

Hana stared as Haru slowly got to his feet. The white-and-black-haired boy stood tall and confidently. He walked slowly towards Hana. Haru watched as Hana's eyes grew wider and surprised.

"Saki…" He murmured as he bent his head to look at her more intently. "I need to tell you that… I've realized… I really, really, really like you… and every day, I keep falling more and more in love with you."

Haru stared at the girl with the widened dark eyes. He felt her tense and look nervous. He let his shoulders fall back. _Darn… she really doesn't like me the same way…_

"Hatsuharu," Saki tried to say, but was unable to continue. Her heart was racing so fast and she was so confused. She'd never felt like this before and she'd never been so close to a guy.

Although Haru kept his calm outer exposure, inside he was strangling himself. _ARGH!! Why do I always gotta be so damn lame?? Now look at her!! She's completely awkward and unsure!! She's totally uncomfortable and neither of us knows what to say!! _

_Black Haru: You really suck at this. _

Hatsuharu was so annoyed and pissed off at himself. He found his normal confidence and tried to calm down. Hana still didn't know what to say so he figured he should do something.

"Haru…?" Hana's normally calm voice had surprise in it. Before she could say anything, Haru leant in and kissed her.

When they parted, Haru smirked in his trademark style. "What are you thinking, Saki?" He asked quietly. "Was that to your liking?"

Haru couldn't help pink gathering only very slightly in his cheeks. When he looked at Hana, he was amused and delighted at the faint redness in her face. She looked so endearing just then, Haru lost himself and his normal overconfident self-control.

Hana hadn't even recovered from the shock before and now Haru was going to dump another one on her?

Hatsuharu wrapped his arms around her and hugged her with all of his heart. Hana felt all of Haru's emotion as he hugged her. She couldn't stop the redness from spreading over her face and it confused her so much. This so wasn't like her, but she couldn't stop it.

_POOF!! _

Hana blinked and stared at the weird scene around her. The redness in her cheeks vanished but the confusion in her eyes remained. She heard Haru's voice and saw it came from a black and white cow standing across from her.

Hana couldn't even find her voice to speak. So Haru (cow) spoke instead.

The cow raised its head and looked at Hana. "The truth is… I happen to have a secret too… I'm cursed…"

Haru watched Hana, curious to see her reaction. He'd love to see her lose control one day. He wanted to see the always-calm and gentle Saki lose her mind. Haru would've smirked, but he was a cow, so he couldn't.

And then, Hana did something Haru would never forget for the rest of his life. She laughed. She really laughed! Her shoulders shook uncontrollably and tiny tears of laughter gathered in her eyes. Haru couldn't help his heart throb.

He was so delighted at her laugh. Saki really laughed; this absolutely overjoyed tinkling laughter that made her face flush and her wavy black hair mess up and fly all over her face.

When Hana had stopped laughing, and wiped the final tears of laughter from her eyes, she gasped when she noticed that Haru had changed back. Hana hurriedly pulled off her long coat and threw it towards him. Haru put it on and turned to smirk at Hana.

Hana's face was pink and reddening fast.

Haru picked up the rest of his clothes and walked off to the boys' bathroom so he could get dressed. As he walked by Hana, he said in his slightly sing-song voice, "See you later, Saki."

--

However, strangely, once he had left her, he felt cold. And not because he was only wearing an overcoat. Inside he felt so cold, so freezing cold that it hurt so much. He couldn't describe it or figure out why it was.

Was it just after seeing Saki laugh like that and making his heart beat so fast, he couldn't feel the same ever again? Maybe he had fallen so in love with her that it was a real love. And because it was REAL LOVE, it HURT. Because he knew, _real _love _hurts. _

He was so cold. He couldn't stand it. He was so so cold and freezing in every part of his body, but most of all in his heart.

"…I'm freezing," he said out loud.

"Haru? Why are you cold?" He saw Momiji and Machi walking towards him. Momiji was wondering why Haru said he was so cold.

Machi frowned at Haru's get-up and the clothes he was carrying in his arms. "Did you transform, Haru?" She wondered.

Haru raised an eyebrow at his two friends and smirked mischievously. "Yeah, I transformed, Machi," He said seriously, "and my _thing _is absolutely freezing."

"Haru!!" Momiji cried, as Machi beside him went red.

Haru just laughed and disappeared into the bathroom.

**Thanks for reading!! Please review!! **


	6. In a Mess

Hi

**Hi!! Wow!! Thankyou so much for your reviews!! It was a nice surprise to have reviews!! Thanks!! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!!**

"Because you messed up and crashed the room AGAIN after you cleaned it up, you three will have to stay in and tidy up the room AGAIN!!"

**Ep. 6- In a Mess!! **

It was the weekend and the sigh that Momiji and Haru heaved in their separate rooms was so loud it was unbelievable.

Hatsuharu had realized something horrible. Darn. He was really in a mess. And he was stuck!! He couldn't get out of it!! Both White and Black Haru knew it now, and he was exasperated!! How unlucky!! He really was cursed with bad luck!! How could this have happened to him??

Haru sighed again, even louder than before.

Black Haru from inside his conscious sighed along with him. It was unusual for them to be agreeing on something, but yup, this was unanimous.

He was definitely in trouble!!

--

Momiji sighed. He was actually getting really sick of sighing every five minutes or so, but there was nothing else he could actually do to show how weary and sad he was about this.

Momiji couldn't help feeling pain coursing throughout his body. How could he have let this happen?? He'd been such an idiot!! He'd gone through this before! It hurt before, but no, he just had to go and do it again!!

_Idiot!! You baka, Momiji!! _Momiji lowered his head and closed his eyes almost painfully. He lay on his bed and rolled back and forth, as if trying to ease his pain. He must've looked so stupid.

--

_Black Haru: You know what you should do?_

_White Haru: What?_

_Black Haru: Tell someone. _

_White Haru: How's that gonna help?_

_Black Haru: How would you know, baka?? I'm the expert here!! You have to get in touch with your feelings, o stupid one!! _

--

When Machi woke up, very late in her bed, she saw the sunlight streaming in from the window so brightly, she had the squint. Man, she hated it when the sun was so bright; it just made her normal gloomy self gloomier.

She groaned as she pulled herself up and sat there in the bed, blinded momentarily from the blinding sun. She didn't mind just sitting there, with her eyes squeezed tightly closed. Sometimes it was just nice to sit and think about everything.

Machi sighed as the thoughts in her head started churning away without mercy.

--

Momiji was startled by the door creaking open and Haru inviting himself in. He smiled despite himself, because he knew that Haru never knocked or asked if he could come in.

Momiji sat up in his bed and said, "Hey. What's up?"

Hatsuharu just managed to stop himself from sighing again and making himself sound like a retired old man. "Life really sucks right now, Momiji." Haru said.

Momiji stared at Haru for a while and then slowly smiled. "Yeah. I know."

Haru was surprised with Momiji's answer. He said softly, "Eh? Really? What happened to you?"

Momiji shook his head and put on a mischievous grin. "You first, Haru."

Hatsuharu sat down on Momiji's desk, next to Momiji's violin case. "Remember that time I told you I was getting over her?"

Momiji frowned and then nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you believe me?"

Momiji answered, "Well, I wasn't sure. You seemed so deep in thought and so serious, but I wondered if you could have gotten over Rin so easily."

Haru smirked. "You were right. I was lying."

"What?" Momiji looked so confused.

"If I was being really honest, I would have told you I was still depressed over Rin dumping me. The truth is, Saki was just a distraction for me. That's what I thought and that's what I decided to do. Distract myself. I've done it before. You know, flirt with different girls and stuff, but never planning to really like them." Haru said.

"So you don't actually like Hanajima?" Momiji asked.

Haru let out a lengthy sigh. "That's what I thought. And now I'm really screwed."

Momiji watched him carefully. Haru said loudly, in a more emotional tone than he wanted, "I wasn't meant to fall for her!! But… now I can't help it!! I really… really… like her… so much that I think I really love her. And can it be possible that you love someone so much that it hurts?"

"Yeah. It's possible." Momiji said simply, without a doubt.

Haru narrowed his eyes at Momiji. "Really now? How would you know??" Haru smirked. "Oh wait; you're the expert on broken hearts, aren't you? Who is it that you're pining after right now?"

"What?" Momiji's face reddened. "I'm not pining after anyone!!"

"Really??" Haru said. "I'm pretty sure you like someone."

"I don't!!" Momiji said quickly.

Haru had decided to forget about the Saki problem for now, and mock Momiji. He leant closer to Momiji and grinned with all his teeth showing. "You sure? Maybe you're lying!!"

"I'm not lying!" Momiji cried, but his red heated face gave it all away.

"Don't try to hide it from me," said Hatsuharu seriously. "I know everything about you, Momiji."

Momiji stared back at Haru challengingly.

Haru said, with a lightheartedness that threw Momiji off. "You're in love with Machi, aren't you?"

"W-what?" Momiji spoke, softly and disbelieving.

Haru said, "It's not so hard to figure out." Lowering his voice to a quiet whisper, he added, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Momiji gritted his teeth and lowered his gaze. "Dammit."

Haru looked up at the ceiling and felt the breeze from the open window against him. "So I guess we're both screwed, huh? It really sucks…"

Momiji stared down at his feet. "Yeah, it sucks… why don't I ever learn?" he continued, surprising Haru with his sudden willingness to talk. "It's happened before. Before it was Tohru… I was completely infatuated with her. And now… I realize I care for Machi more than I wanted. But hey, I'm an idiot, and once again I've fallen for a girl who likes someone else."

_Momiji… _Haru watched his friend with worry in his eyes.

Momiji smiled despite himself, but Haru could see the pain in his forced smile. "The worst thing is, this time I thought I had learnt my lesson. But I had to repeat the same mistake. It's a lot worse because Machi's one of my best friends, and I know so well that she likes Yuki and that Yuki cares for her as well. I also know that they're just so good for each other and that I shouldn't step in between them. But…" Momiji stopped talking and was silent.

"But what?" Haru said, a little impatiently.

"But… it seems, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop loving her," Momiji said. He smiled another forced smile. "Guess I'm just a glutton for punishment, eh?"

Haru frowned at Momiji, unable to hide the great concern in his eyes. _No, Momiji… you just can't help it. _

--

Machi was frowning deep in thought and concentration. She wondered how her two best friends were going. Machi looked out the window at the clear blue sky. It was such a great day outside, but she wondered why she felt such gloom over her.

She shrugged to herself as she turned away. A passing glance over her Student Council work lying on the desk made her think of Yuki. With annoyance, she shook her head and struggled to think clearly.

Gah! How stupid could she be?? Yuki was Yuki!! He was the Student Council president!! He was the prince of the school! He was the boy who stole everyone's hearts! Machi couldn't help redness creep into her cheeks. She grit her teeth and glared insanely at the paperwork.

Could it possible to love someone so much that you hated them?

--

Although they were not all together, the thoughts of the 2nd Mabudachi Trio were very much the same, full of anguish, pain, annoyance and unrequited love.

Machi, Momiji and Hatsuharu tilted their heads upwards in their frustration and sighed greatly.

**So… sighing… everyone does it. Everyone sighs all the time. Now that you actually think about it, it's quite annoying. But when you're writing there are not many other words you can use to replace the act of sighing. **

**ANYWAY, thanks for reading!! Yep, the 2****nd**** Mabudachi are all suffering from the greatest pain of all fanfiction- unrequited love. Haha!! Well, please review!! I'm always so happy to hear your comments!! **


	7. Cheer Up!

Hello

**Hello!! This is chapter 7!! I've been so happy!! There are a lot more reviews coming in now and I'm so thankful!! I guess I haven't lost my touch on Furuba fic after all!! Thank goodness!! But it's all thanks to your reviews and encouragement that I can keep writing this!! Please read and review!! emichii**

**Ep. 7- Cheer up! **

Machi, Momiji and Haru were back in their classroom after the weekend. It had been nice to have a break from school during the weekend, but they were actually all happy to be back together even if it was at school.

All three of them seemed a little more timid with each other this Monday however, because they all had so much on their minds. Machi sat in her seat and seemed to be catching up on her sleep while waiting for class to start. She leant her head on the desk, her brown hair falling all over her face, tiredness apparent on her face.

Haru sat on his desk, chatting up one of the other girls in their class. There were a crowd of girls around him, giggling and squealing whenever he happened to glance at them.

Momiji stood, back resting against his desk, a pile of books in his arms, gazing off into the distance.

Suddenly, all the 2nd Mabudachi Trio sighed heavily. Argh, what a pain. It was back to haunt them for ever!! Unrequited love!! And seriously, they all really understood it now.

Machi had admired Yuki from afar for so long now, and she loved him but hated that she did. Haru had accidentally fallen for Hana, and now he was really stuck. And Momiji, he was in love with Machi, but Machi was so busy thinking of Yuki, that she never realized.

Hatsuharu sighed wearily, as he looked over the heads of the girls crowded around his desk. Crap, this was boring him to death. Maybe this was what happened when you really began to love someone. You lose interest in everyone else but her. He used to be mischievous, play around, and flirt… some way to get over breaking up with Rin. He pondered it over and over, did he still love Rin? Or was all he felt towards her just care now?

He couldn't help turning his head to look across at the open classroom door to the hallway.

He couldn't help hoping to catch a glimpse of the gentle Hana walking past.

He couldn't help wanting to see her and talk to her.

He couldn't help wanting to hold her in his arms and hug her so tightly.

Heck, he couldn't help loving her. He couldn't _stop_ loving her. And wanting her to love him back.

Haru got off the desk and collapsed into his seat with weariness, just in time for the teacher to walk into the room and declare that class was starting.

--

They were waiting outside the school. Machi was waiting at the gate for Kakeru to finish with his vice-president duties. Haru and Momiji were just waiting by; they weren't in any rush or anything.

Suddenly, Machi cried out in excitement. Both Haru and Momiji were surprised. They followed her gaze to the busy street across the road. There were shops and busy people, bustling around, shopping and laughing. Little kids ran down the paths, cheering and happy.

Amidst the bright colours and lights there, Machi focused on one thing. Mogentai!!

Machi was just standing there, transfixed on the giant Mogentai standing outside the assorted souvenir and merchandise shop. There were little children gathered around him, dancing and chanting and jumping around. The Mogentai had a permanent grin on its face and it waved its long floppy arms.

"Machi??" Momiji wondered, a sweatdrop on his face, amused by her funny reaction.

She suddenly turned towards him with a look of pure excitement on her face. "It's Mogentai!!" She cried, stating the obvious. "I must go see Mogentai!!"

"Wait, Machi," Momiji started to say, but Machi dashed off towards the gate. Momiji stood there, very confused.

"Momiji," Haru started, but then Machi ran straight back to Momiji.

Momiji watched in surprise as she quickly looked through the school bag she had left on the ground beside him. "I need to get an autograph!!" She was saying.

And then just like that, she was off again, rushing across the road with a notebook clutched in her hands.

"Ahh…" Momiji found it hard to voice his thoughts.

Haru grinned as he rested an elbow on Momiji's shoulder. "She's funny."

Momiji watched Machi from the school gate. Gosh, she was going to be heartbroken when she realized that Mogentai standing outside the store was just a man dressed as in an oversized Mogentai suit. And yep, he was right. A moment later, Machi came back, face twisted in an annoyed scowl.

"He was a fake!!" She told her friends. "He was just dressing up as Mogentai!! There was no way Mogentai would be that big anyway!!"

_Nah, you don't think!! _Haru and Momiji thought in their heads with tight smiles.

_That took her a while to figure out, _Haru told himself as he ran a hand through his hair. He forced a smile at Machi. But hey, she was hilarious when she was dumb. He needed something to take his mind off all his worries anyway.

Machi sighed as she picked up her school bag and swung it over her shoulder. She caught Momiji watching her and she flushed with embarrassment. She immediately snapped in defense, "Hey, I couldn't tell he was a fake from across the road!!"

_But Machi, Mogentai doesn't really exist! _Momiji thought with a blank look on his face.

But Machi got the feeling that Momiji and Haru were laughing at her inside and gritted her teeth in their face.

Momiji laughed out loud and Machi glowered at him, her fingers tightening around the strap of her bag.

"It's all right, Machi," he said laughingly. "You're so childish! I just reckon you're cute when you're acting silly."

Machi was stunned at his comment. Momiji himself was wary of what had come out of his mouth. Momiji pasted a bright smile over his lips and said sincerely, "But you know, I wasn't feeling too happy this morning, but now you've made me laugh and I feel so much better! Thankyou, Machi!"

Machi stood there and watched with wide eyes as Momiji smilingly walked off out the gate and down the path back towards the Sohma estate. Hatsuharu followed behind Momiji, turning to wave at Machi.

Machi just raised an eyebrow in her confusion. But secretly, although she was embarassed by her stupidity before, she felt really happy to have cheered Momiji up.

"Hey, Machi!!" her crazy half-brother came running down from the Kaibara school. Kakeru slowed down as he came to stop beside her. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I promised to take you out for tea after school!"

"Yeah, I know. I don't mind," Machi smiled.

Kakeru wondered why she seemed so cheerful. He shrugged with a goofy grin of his own and they walked off together down the street.

--

Hanajima leant against the living room in her house, gazing at Megumi watching his favourite television show, Mogentai. Hana hid a smile as the exciting bright music began playing as Mogentai and Artemis popped up on the screen.

Hana turned away from the TV and the living room and wandered down the hall into her bedroom with the dark, haunting curtains drawn over the window. She turned on the light and smiled at the photos of her, Uo and Tohru stuck on the walls. She crept over to the window and drew open the curtains to expose herself to the light, something she did very rarely.

While she did that, she noticed her black fingernails glinting in the sunlight. For some reason a bright smile spread over her face.

"_Why are your fingernails black?" _

_She smiled secretively and held a finger up to her lips. "It's a secret." _

Hana held her hands up for a closer look. Thinking of Haru's look of confusion and his normal friendly grin made her heart soar with happiness. Even heat and redness was appearing in her cheeks and she laughed out at the open window in her room.

He made her happy.

She didn't stop smiling as she gazed at her fingernails. It was time for a change. Maybe bright red. Maybe even white.

**I'm not sure what I really mean by having her paint her nails white. I think I want to signify something about Haru's Black and White selves. Anyway, I want Haru and Hana to be the important coupling in this fic; so they will get to know each other really well, learning each others' past and secrets. They're so good together!! Thanks for reading!! Please review! **


	8. Heal my Wounds

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. **

**Welcome to chapter eight!! I hope you enjoy!! Heh, bring on the haruhana fluff!! YEAH!! Read and review!! **

**Ep. 8- Heal my wounds**

"Eh?? Red, orange, yellow, green, blue!!" Tohru had a look of wonderment on her face. The wonderment slowly changed to happiness as she giggled at Hana. She had been studying Hana's fingernails and now she was very amused.

Hana shrugged. "I felt like a change."

Uo stretched her long arms out above her head, yawning. "Strange for you to say that, Hana. Painting your nails all different colours… Weird…"

Hana shrugged again but inwardly she smiled. Uotani would've thought it suspicious.

Tohru stood up straighter and said loudly, "Well, I think it's wonderful!! It's great for Hana-chan to do something like this!"

"Feh. Whatever." Uo muttered as she swaggered off down the corridor. Seriously, she had a feeling something was going on. Something was happening to Hana. She acted pretty much the same but don't think Uo hadn't noticed Hana smiling to herself for no reason.

"Ah!! Wait up, Uo-chan!!" Tohru cried as she ran off down the hallway after the former delinquent.

Hana gazed down at her multicolored fingernails and clenched her hand into a fist, hiding the bright colours. Then she quickly followed the others.

--

"Good afternoon, Machi," Yuki smiled in his friendly way.

"…afternoon…" Machi murmured back, sounding a little grumpy, because she was angry at the weakness she had for him.

As Machi made her way into the Student Council room, neither she nor any of the other Student Council members noticed the wistful way Yuki looked at her.

--

It was a nice cool afternoon that day after school had ended. Hana had realized, from yesterday while standing at the window that something was different. Something had changed. And that was her.

Damn, it all sounded so lame and sissy. Hana almost felt like cracking up as she thought of it. She changed!! Ha! What did that mean?

Hana walked down the street. She didn't even know why but it was nice to be out for a change, instead of sitting around in her room waiting for Tohru or Uo to call and entertain her. She wasn't always stuck in her room it was just a lot of the time she hated being outside, especially with all the negative and hurtful thoughts that came from every direction, those painful things that she could feel so easily.

But today, something drew her outside. Maybe the weather? After all, it was so nice and clear, with just a slight breeze.

All of a sudden, Hana was so shocked that she stopped in her tracks. Her dark eyes widened and she held a hand up to her mouth in great shock. _No way… _

Slowly her shoulders started shivering and then shaking uncontrollably. Hana struggled to control herself as a laugh started to explode. _No way!! No way!! You have got to be kidding me!! _

She felt her long black wavy hair fall all over her shoulders and get messy as she cracked up. She could feel the stares of passerbys but she ignored them. She composed herself quickly and hid the last of her laughs.

_Heh… _She had only just realized when it had happened. When she had started changing. When she had started laughing so often and smiling all the time. When she started feeling so happy that her heart soared. When she decided to brighten up her world with different colours.

Ever since Haru had told her he was falling in love with her. And then he had kissed her. And then he had hugged her with so much love that she felt overwhelmed. And _then _he had transformed into a cow.

Hana snickered to herself. Actually, she had probably much rather forget about the shape shifting drama of that day. But she care-freely shrugged her shoulders and walked on, her long black hair streaming down behind her.

She had finally gotten a grip when she lost it again. She had firmly set her jaw and told herself not to let herself go crazy just because her life happened to be going insane right now.

After all, no matter what happened to her, she would still be Saki Hanajima. And Saki Hanajima wasn't a giggly lovestruck teenage girl. Hana sighed a little to herself as she strolled on. But now… she wondered… why did Haru have such a big influence on her? Was it because… maybe… _just _maybe… she kinda liked him too…?

--

Haru was sitting back under the shade of a tree, leaning back against the trunk. His eyes were closed and he was in some strange kind of day dream. In the dream he was with Saki, and then halfway through Saki changed to Rin and he became torn and broken-hearted as soon as he saw the girl who had dumped him. Isuzu's face brought him great grief and pain and he realized that although he had thought he was getting over her, it was harder than he first thought. It was so sad that tears gradually sprang to his eyes.

Haru woke suddenly, badly shaken and in despair. As he sighed he closed his eyes and leant back again. _Damn… _Haru thought miserably, _Please… won't someone please help me get over her? Won't… someone please… put my heart back together… someone heal my wounds…!!_

As he had told Momiji before, Haru really did like Hana. That was for sure. It was just taking him longer than expected to get over the pain of breaking up with Rin, the girl who he had devoted everything to.

"…Hatsuharu?" Hana was suddenly standing in front of him, her long hair floating slightly in the breeze, her dark eyes searching his.

"Ah…" Haru tried to wake himself from his daze. "Hey, Saki… what's up?"

She was frowning now and crouching down to see him better. "What's up with you, Haru? Are you okay?" Her voice was slightly concerned. "…Are you crying?"

Haru shook his head. "Nah, its nothing." he said in his normal laid-back voice.

"Okay…" Hana said. But she sat down patiently in front of him anyway. Once they sat quietly and remembered what had happened between them last time, immediately they both became awkward.

Even though Hana tried very hard, she couldn't stop her face from burning up.

And to the angry scolding of Black Haru, Hatsuharu felt his face grow pink which obviously wasn't very cool or suave like he was meant to be.

"So…" Haru found it hard to speak to her now, after his spontaneous personality had kind of made the moves on Hana. He awkwardly lowered his head in sudden shyness and noticed the bright colours on Hana's fingernails.

He abruptly raised his head again and said, "Hey, you repainted your nails!"

"…yeah." Hana replied simply.

"Why?" Hatsuharu sounded intrigued. "Why the sudden change?"

"I don't know."

"Well, why were they black before?"

"I already told you. Secret."

Hana looked so secretive that Haru almost wanted to explode. Oh and it was stupid too, talking about someone's nail polish. But Hatsuharu saw the sadness in Hana's eyes as he mentioned the black nails she had had before.

"…You know what?" Haru said suddenly, "If you tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine."

"Your secret?" Hana frowned.

"Yeah." Haru looked into the distance. "Why my eyes were filing up with tears before you came."

"Oh." Hana lowered her head and stared at the grass beneath her.

Haru was even more interested now. The care meter he had for Hana was rising and rising steadily, with no signs of slowing down. "Saki?"

Hana tightened her hands into fists and whispered. "Sin."

"What?"

She didn't look at him, just kept staring at her clenched fists. "My fingernails were painted black for sin."

Haru was stunned into silence. Finally he found his voice and dug in deeper. "What do you mean 'sin'?" he said carefully.

Hana sighed as she closed her eyes and raised her head to face the branches of the trees, feeling the cool breeze over her face. "When I was little, the kids at school said I was evil and that I was damned. It didn't help that I had abilities that normal people didn't have. It happened once that when I was being bullied and picked on, I felt so angry that I felt my energy exploding and then one of the bullies were lying unconscious on the floor. He got sent into a coma and it was my fault. Even now, I still don't understand these powers of mine. And I don't want them. I don't enjoy being able to feel every evil, hateful and hurtful thing around me. I didn't like people avoiding me or whispering about me. They said I was a demon. They said I killed people. They called me a witch and tried to burn me…"

Hana opened here eyes and to her great annoyance found that tears were brimming in her eyes. She didn't like re-living these memories any more than Haru like thinking of his. Her dark eyes shone with tears but she deliberately kept staring up at the tree, not letting Haru see her like this.

"So… I'm a sinner. And to remind myself of my sin, I painted my fingernails black."

--

"Hey, good work guys," Yuki said cheerfully as he and the Student Council packed up work.

Machi silently gathered up her books and stuff and started to leave. Naohito left before her, muttering in his grouchiness as always. Kimi stayed behind, chatting in her flirtatious manner with Yuki. Kakeru and Yuki usually stayed after the other members of the council because they finished up last and then had to pack up and check on the other after-school clubs.

Machi paused a little in the doorway and glanced back at the others. More precisely, she looked back at Yuki, unable to stop her heart from thumping a little. Then she lowered her head and walked away.

She had only walked a few steps when she heard Yuki call out to her. Nervously, she turned her head and caught his gaze. He smiled genuinely. "See you, Machi. Have a nice day!"

Machi blushed and hurriedly rushed off. Under her breath, she replied, "…you too, President…"

--

Hana was startled by Haru grabbing her hand. She looked at him in surprise and he gently touched his forehead to hers. "Saki," he whispered, "…it wasn't your fault."

Hana was silent. She didn't look at him, but it was hard because he was so close.

Haru sighed softly and moved to rest his head on her shoulder, beside her neck so that his white and black hair kind of ticked her chin.

"My secret…" he said quietly, "is that I once loved a girl more than anything else in the world. I gave her everything I had and I did everything I could for her. I cared for her so much that it pained me to no ends. But it was okay with me because I loved her. However… then she broke up with me. And although, a simple break-up seems like no big deal, I still haven't recovered. Because I had actually… really, really… loved her." Hatsuharu's voice started to choke up. "It was a real love and it tore me deep inside when she dumped me. It… broke me up and it seems no matter how hard I try, I just can't… find the ability to jump back up… I can't get over her. I did everything I could to distract myself from my suffering and I tried so hard to move on, but the pain is still so apparent in my heart. My heart… is broken… and I'm afraid it'll never be the same again. The wounds and scars are still so deep that even if it's been a while now, I haven't gotten over her. It's just that I- I gave her everything!! I loved her like no man ever could but she… she…"

Hatsuharu's voice faded off and he was unable to continue.

Hana thought she could hear the cries of Haru deep inside. He seemed to be in so much pain and turmoil. Like her. Like she was once. But… she was different now. She stared down at her multicolored nails and whispered, "Haru… those wounds you carry that still hurt you so much… I wish I could remove them for you, but I can't. I'm sorry… I only have the ability to inflict pain, not remove it."

Haru lifted his head up and stared into Hana's eyes. "I'm not saying you can remove my wounds. But I know you can heal them."

"What?" She was confused.

He saw the tears that were also present in her eyes, just like the ones in his. He saw her pain and her suffering and he felt his own pain along with hers.

Haru leant forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Hana… you are already healing me by being beside me…" The tears shimmered in his eyes. "…thankyou…"

A tear ran down Hana's cheek as she squeezed her eyes tight and clenched her hands hard. _Haru… I… I want to heal your wounds… just like you healed mine… _

Just like those rainbow coloured fingernails.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!! **


	9. Breaking Confessions

This is chapter 9

**This is chapter 9!! It will be the second-last chapter of ****The 2****nd**** Mabudachi Trio. ****That means everything has been building up to now. Be ready for some real strife, pain and explosions. And finally, Momiji takes the attention he deserves!! Please read and review!! **

**Ep. 9- Breaking Confessions**

Machi stepped outside the school into the bright sunshine and the clear weather. She tightened the bag she carried on her shoulder and was actually smiling into the sky above her because she felt quite happy. She wasn't so desperate to be with the Prince but to know that he saw her and noticed her kept making her happy. Machi did however worry that one day; these feelings would become so strong she would have to do something about it. But being the person she was, she would leave them there and ignore them for as long as she could.

But… fate would not let her. And neither would the bad luck of the Mabudachi Trio.

--

Momiji leant against the wall of Kaibara High, outside the entrance. Suddenly, he spotted Machi leaving the school. He quickly ran to catch up to her.

She was surprised to see him. "Eh? Momiji? What are you doing here so late?"

Momiji smiled as best as he could. "I was waiting for you."

Machi looked confused. "Oh…" She uncomfortably played with the bag strap over her shoulder. "You must've waited for a long time…" Then she looked up at him and smiled. "Thankyou."

Momiji felt his heart ache. "It's all right," he muttered.

Machi looked at the ground as she walked on besides him. She couldn't help feeling a little awkward. In fact, it wasn't just awkward. It was flat-out uncomfortable. Normally, she found it cinch to be herself and act fine around Momiji, but most of the time they were a threesome together with Haru. But now it was just them two. Together.

Machi couldn't look at him. She couldn't stop the uncomfortable thumping of her heart. She suddenly snuck a glance at him, looking upwards and sideways at his face. Now that she really looked at him, her heart beat faster. He really… was so tall and grown up now it blew her away. When he looked at her, his eyes had the expression that she couldn't explain. They always had maturity in them and it seemed as though he had gone through so much in his life. Maybe that was why Machi never really looked straight at Momiji. Because… he was really… so handsome and wonderfully touching that it moved her.

Momiji walked beside Machi, nervous. He had indeed waited for Machi to finish with her Student Council stuff, but he hadn't thought it was that long because he had been worrying and thinking so hard about what he should do about his ever-growing feelings for her.

"…hey, Machi." He said suddenly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Momiji avoided her gaze and instead looked straight ahead of him at the road. "You really do like Yuki, don't you?"

Momiji could tell Machi was burning up, bright red, even though he wasn't looking at her. "N-no!!" she immediately denied.

Momiji frowned. He quickly turned and grabbed her shoulders, shocking her a lot. She stared up at him, fully puzzled. "Momiji?"

The seriousness and intensity in his eyes electrified and stunned her. "Machi, be honest!! You really like him, right??"

Machi shivered a little under his grip. Finally she lowered her gaze down towards the ground. "Yeah… you're right…"

Momiji stared intensely at her for a moment and then let out a tiny sigh and let go of her. He turned away from her and muttered to himself, "I knew it."

Machi frowned at him and went back to walking down the street. After a couple of halfhearted steps she said quietly, "Why did you do that, Momiji?"

"Do what?"

Her tone grew serious. "You know… ask me that so strongly and look at me with that… that really deep sad look in your eyes."

Momiji had a surprised look on his face.

Machi stared down at the ground. "I can tell, you know. I'm your best friend… even for someone who's always smiling and laughing, I know that you're deeply troubled right now, and that you're feeling great pain."

Momiji said nothing. Darn, Machi could read him like a book.

They walked together silently for a moment again.

Finally, she said, "What's up, Momiji??" Her voice was strained and desperate. She was just so worried about Momiji. She wanted so much to know what was wrong and help him. But she didn't know that she couldn't help Momiji, no matter how hard she tried.

Momiji himself felt touched at the stress and care in Machi's voice. But he also knew the sadness he felt more than ever. But… he couldn't run from it or hide it any longer. It was going to explode!! He'd kept it for so long!! He could now longer just look at her and not feel the burst of love inside him!! He needed to say it!! He needed to confess!!

"Machi,"

"Yeah?" She stopped and looked straight into his eyes, deeper than she had ever done before.

Momiji struggled. He felt heat rising up in his cheeks as he gazed back at her, feeling the emotion and worry in her eyes. He stared back at her and almost choked up. "You've… always been so in love with Yuki, no matter how much you deny it. Anyone can see that. And although Yuki is the perfect guy, and you and he are so good together… it hurts every time I watch you long after him. Because…" Momiji bit his lip and said louder, "Machi, you're so slow… you never ever realized… you loved Yuki so much, you never noticed or saw just how much I cared for you!! You never knew…"

Machi's eyes were wide and she was shocked.

"You never realized that I loved you!!" Momiji cried.

She stared at him, eyes so wide and incredulous.

Momiji's voice was aching now, and painful. "You never… noticed… that I loved you all along!! That I loved you so much I was always thinking of you!! And that's why for so long now I've been in pain!! Just because…" Momiji's voice faded softer. "I love you so much…"

Tears fell down Machi's cheeks.

--

"Saki…"

"Eh?" The pale-faced girl with the pretty black hair looked at him with a perplexed expression.

Hana was sitting by the tree and Haru was now laying spread out, his ruffled hair blowing in the breeze. Hana looked down at him and Haru's eyelids were closed as he thought back of what had just happened. It truly was a bonding then… him and Hana. Sharing their tears like that…

Who would've thought that they were actually so similar? That they were so alike in the ways that they had suffered?

Hana looked down at her left hand which was clasped tightly in Haru's hand. She sighed gently.

Black Haru was present in Haru's mind and impatient. Haru could hear his more obnoxious personality scowling: _"So that's it? Not gonna say anymore?? So you two bonded. Great. Wonderful. Just what I wanted. Bonding. ARE YOU FRICKIN' STUPID?? At this rate, she'll never think of you anymore than a friend!! HATSUHARU!!" _

Haru was startled out of his relaxed position. He sat up in alarm.

Hana was surprised at his sudden movement.

_Black Haru: __Haru!! Do something!! Or you'll never get the chance ever again!!_

But Haru was torn. He was so struck by all his emotions blowing up before that he couldn't handle this now. Because before, he had been letting all of his sadness and frustration over Rin out and now he was supposed to use Hana's sympathy to get her? He couldn't do that!! He was still hurting over Rin, and although his greatest comfort was here right now he couldn't destroy this little bit of relief, this bit of peace just like that!

So he had gotten Hana to trust him and they were closer than ever before but he couldn't just open his mouth and say it!

Of course he had said it before. He had kissed her and told her that he was falling in love with her. But he couldn't find the courage to move on to the next step, to really embrace her and tell her she was the only one on his heart.

Because he was still scared.

When he had done all the stuff before, he did it in an easygoing way, slightly jokingly, not really sure what he wanted. And as he had told Momiji, it was some kind of distraction but it had proven much deeper than that now.

"Haru?" Hana looked confused.

Haru tried to chuckle. "Uh, don't worry about it! It's nothing!" Saying this made Black Haru so angry he burst out in infuriation. "IT'S NOT NOTHING!!" Haru was suddenly yelling. Haru suddenly jumped to his feet and was yelling out at Hana. "It's not nothing!! I'm sick of all this crap!! Friggin' hell!! When is this moron gonna do something about it!! This is so bloody annoying I'm gonna kill someone!!" Black Haru shouted.

Hana sat there and stared at him. Of course she knew about Haru's other personality. But she had never seen Black Haru so pumped up and pissed before.

--

Momiji and Machi stared at each other. Momiji's eyes were wide and he was shocked at how irritated and strong he had sounded just then, as though it had been Machi's fault that he was in so much crap.

Machi was sniffling and tears were running down her cheeks with no sign of stopping. The girl swiped hurriedly at her tears but the tears kept coming.

Momiji hated himself!! What had he just done?? Dammit!! He so couldn't face her right now!

Momiji lowered his head and murmured sadly, "Machi… I'm sorry…"

He said it genuinely, and with one last glance at the crying girl he turned and ran. Ran as hard as he could. Running like hell. As far away as possible.

--

Black Haru was insane. And he was out of control.

White Haru was literally crying. Black Haru was going to wreck everything!!

Hana sat there, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Whaddaya gonna do, _Saki_?" He said her name in a mocking way. "When Haru spills the beans and lets you know that he wasn't just playing around like the player he is, he'll tell you that he actually LOVES YOU!! What are ya gonna do then?? Have you just been dragging him around and making him fall for you?? Do you know how much hell he's already been through?? You know why I'm out here?? And why I'm so bloody mad?? Because I already know, Saki Hanajima!! You're gonna do it again, right?? You're gonna REJECT him?? You're gonna break his heart again?!"

Hana and Haru were there. Haru stood there, chest heaving up and down from anger and weariness. Saki sat there, silent.

Haru was so bloody pissed that it was scary. Hana bit her lip as Haru opened his mouth to let fly with his next round of hurtful comments.

"Dammit, Saki, what the hell does that moron see it you anyway?? He's always looking for you, always hoping just to catch a glimpse of you, and what's it all for?? He's such an idiot he can't even come out and admit that his feelings for you are truer than he ever expected!! Just 'cause he's a damn wimp!! He's such a wuss he's scared of you hurting him and he's scared of going through all that pain again!! AAARGHH!!"

Hana gazed at him, unsure whether what she felt was confusion, amusement or fear. Then finally, she spoke, "…Haru… Black Haru… if that's who you are…" she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. Then she stared at him with such trueness that it shocked the tough guy Black Haru was. "…you two are the same person… after all."

Hearing this truth come from Hana's mouth made Black Haru explode. She was right. Black Haru had been shouting out all of Haru's inner feelings and emotional turmoil. And it was all there, like evidence. Just to show how strong Haru's love actually was.

Maybe Black Haru cared more than he let on.

Black Haru glared angrily at her, and just a glimmer of a tear shone in his eyes.

"Crap."

**Well, that was the second-last chappie!! Wow!! I hope you'll all read the last one coming next week!! Thankyou!! **


	10. Mabudachi Trio Again!

Welcome to the LAST CHAPTER

**Welcome to the LAST CHAPTER!! Thanks for all your support, everyone!! Please read and review!! ­**

**Ep. 10- Mabudachi Trio Again!! **

Black Haru stood, his eyes wide and angry with the tiniest tear shining in his eyes. He stared down at Hana, frowning intensely. Dammit, she was right. It was very true; he and Haru were the same person. It was just that he was the explosion of all of Haru's negativity, sadness and anger. And because he was still essentially Haru, he felt the same as White Haru did. He loved her.

Haru gritted his teeth and glared down at his feet. Hana breathlessly stood up slowly and moved closer towards him.

"Haru…" she started.

"What?" he glared at her, and then through his angry eyes, a little bit of sentiment crept in and he stopped looking at her so hatefully.

Hana smiled shyly. Haru's heart skipped a beat. "You know… you were wrong, Haru… I wasn't going to reject you…"

Haru's eyes widened with surprise.

"I was going to say that…" Hana calmly stepped up to him, hands behind her back, rising up onto her toes and kissing the astonished Black Haru gently on the lips.

Black Haru was surprised and turned red, and suddenly, Haru- normal Haru was back, standing there, stunned.

"…I love you, Haru." Hana couldn't help the pinkness spreading in her cheeks like wildfire as she smiled shyly at him.

Haru was overjoyed it was all he could do to stop himself from hugging her crazily right now. So he hugged her anyway.

--

Machi was only half paying attention when Momiji suddenly turned and ran from her. Suddenly, she fully realised what had happened and that Momiji had run away and now she was standing alone, in such confusion and pain in her heart, and tears running down her face.

But… what was she meant to do??

Dammit!! Why was this happening to her?? She loved Momiji, but… she never really thought of him in _that _way. But… then again, maybe… _maybe _she had. Machi shook her head in annoyance. She was just so confused!!

She looked up and down the path where she saw Momiji's blonde head passing by the other people in the busy street. There was no time for her to ponder what to do next. She had to… chase after him… and tell him that she wasn't going to abandon him. Machi knew that Momiji was still suffering from the past rejections, like what happened with his mother and his first love, Tohru. Machi knew… she couldn't reject Momiji now, or else he'd never smile again.

Machi tore down the street after Momiji, running faster than she had ever run before. She weaved and dodged past the people who were beginning to pour out onto the streets, now that it was home time.

Machi was worried as she rushed past the people. She kept looking upwards ahead of her, making sure she could still glimpse the back of Momiji's fair head, even though he was far away.

Machi made it off the crowded street and off the block. She was now in an almost secluded area. She was catching up to him now, but Momiji suddenly turned and saw her. He was surprised that she had followed him, and in his shock, without thinking, sped on ahead without a second glance.

Machi was hurt at the way he ran off like that and in her sadness, she tripped clumsily. She fell towards the ground and managed to get off with just a scrape on the knee, but she cried out, "Momiji!!"

But by now, Momiji was gone from her view and Machi was alone again. She got to her feet and was silent for a moment. Now… she really didn't know what to do. She fiddled nervously with her bag strap and her eyes wandered down to the little Mogentai accessory that dangled from the zipper.

At the thought of Mogentai, she remembered her encounter with the fake Mogentai. Even in her great distress, she couldn't help chuckling a bit at her own stupidity. But then she remembered what Momiji had said to her afterwards.

"_It's all right, Machi. You're so childish! I just reckon you're cute when you're acting silly." _

"_But you know, I wasn't feeling too happy this morning, but now you've made me laugh and I feel so much better! Thankyou, Machi!" _

She remembered Momiji's happy voice and his smiling face and felt immediately downhearted. But the sad truth was, she just… couldn't really think of him more than as a friend right now. Yet she couldn't bear to hurt him again. Right now, although her own feelings were in turmoil, she just really needed to talk to him. She didn't know what she could say, but she knew she had to talk to him and reassure him.

Momiji was gone though. Machi could only sit alone at the side of the path, hoping that perhaps he might come back. She sat there for so long that she lost track of time and accidentally fell asleep and it wasn't until the sky grew dark and the street lights turned on, when she woke up and realized just how late it was.

She feared for a moment that the last bus might've gone and she would have to find her way home in the dark.

Machi was in so much despair she just sat and covered her face with her hands. Dammit. She was so dumb! It was all her fault! She'd screwed up majorly and now everything was stuffed up. Darn it! She knew it. She wasn't meant to have friends. Haru and Momiji were the best friends she ever had, and she knew she didn't deserve it. She was meant to be a loner!! It served her right, she decided. She had been an idiot.

In the lonely and empty darkness of evening, she suddenly felt like someone had turned on a light nearby, brighter and warmer than the street lights. She turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw Yuki.

His voice was incredulous and disbelieving as well as very worried. He hurried up to her, "Machi? What are you doing out here so late??"

Machi was so relieved to see him that she almost burst into tears but she kept her composure. But she was so tired all she could mutter was, "Momiji…"

Yuki's eyes lowered with what seemed a little like sad jealousy. He helped Machi to her feet and bravely taking her hand, walked her home in the quickly darkening evening sky.

--

Momiji was so apologetic over what he had done to Machi the day before, and after hearing from Yuki that she had sat out in the street, hoping that he might come back, Momiji almost wanted to kill himself for hurting her so.

Dammit!! If he ever actually knew just how selfish and mean he was then he'd finally understand why no-one ever loved him back! Momiji was about to retire into his room and not come out for a very long time when suddenly Haru knocked on his door.

Without waiting for a reply, Haru noisily barged in and demanded, "What did you do to Machi??"

Before Momiji could reply, Haru had swiftly stepped over to him and grabbed him by the collar, angrily saying, "How could you have done that?? You know what Machi's like and what she's been through! After we even promised Manabe that we would look after her, you would dare to ditch her out in the street like that? You know that she waited out in the dark for you and all you're going to do is lock your bedroom door and hide??"

Momiji stared at Haru. Haru's eyes were burning with resolve and annoyance. "I've learnt that lesson now. Running and hiding isn't going to get you anywhere! Saki and Black Haru taught me that and I can't let you hide anymore!! You can't be afraid about what might happen, you just have to trust in yourself and go for it!! Sometimes you have to take a chance and if you fail, just get up again and keep trying!!"

Haru was so determined that tears were shining in his eyes. "We're the 2nd Mabudachi Trio, Momiji. We're allowed to be stupid and go out on a limb. But what we can't do is forfeit our friendship! Momiji, go and find Machi and talk to her!!"

Momiji met his gaze. The intensity in Haru's eyes slowly seemed to pass into Momiji's. Momiji pushed away Haru's hands from his collar and turned and strided out the door. Haru smiled a tiny smile as he watched Momiji disappearing down the corridor.

--

"Machi!!" Momiji was still afraid of facing her, but he prayed with everything in his heart that she might be able to forgive him and at least listen to what he had to say.

Machi stumbled out of her apartment and gazed with half-closed eyes at Momiji. Sleepiness was clouded over in her brain but when she saw him, she was immediately awake and aware again.

"Momiji…" she murmured fearfully.

Momiji walked softly over to her and met her tired eyes with his apologetic ones. "Machi, I… I'm so sorry…"

Machi couldn't say anything.

Momiji's blue eyes held such sadness that Machi was drowning in it. Momiji hung his head and muttered, "Machi, please understand that I'm sorry for everything I've done and all the crap I've put you through. I shouldn't have blown up like that… it's not your fault that you don't love me that way I love you… even if you don't want to talk to me ever again… even if you can't forgive me, just know that… I really do love you, Machi… and I won't give up on you."

He turned to go, but Machi called out suddenly, "Wait, Momiji!! Just listen to me for a moment."

He turned back towards her and to his surprise was electrified by the firmness in her eyes. Machi said, "Momiji, please don't stop being my friend. I know… that maybe things could become awkward if we stayed best friends but… I don't want to lose you, Momiji. I've decided that for now, I'm too immature and idiotic to handle something like _love_. I don't want to let it ruin my life so I decided I should wait it out and maybe one day things will fall into place. It might sound really stupid but… I'm not afraid. Momiji… if you don't mind, we could do it together! We can still be best friends… we can tackle these problems together next time they come around… it will be hard, but together, I'm not afraid of these things anymore…"

Momiji stared at her wide-eyed. Machi lowered her gaze shyly to the floor. "Can we please just take this path forward together? Can we… take each step slowly, all of us, along with Haru? Can we move slowly but steadily… so that we can handle everything that's thrown at us?"

Machi was finished now. She was staring at the ground, eyelids drooping sleepily over her eyes again. Momiji felt a burst of tears in his eyes. He ran two long steps to Machi, a smile on his face, grinning as hard as he could.

"Momiji-" Machi started but then was bowled over by Momiji as he hugged her.

Amidst the poof of wispy coloured smoke, Machi could see Haru appearing from behind it. Haru was strolling towards Machi and Momiji with his hands tucked casually in his pocket, but a beaming smile on his face.

Machi smiled as hard as she could back at him. Momiji (rabbit) shed a few tears as Machi hugged him.

"…we'll be okay," Haru said, continuing Machi's speech for her. "We'll be fine so long as we stay together, we can live out our trials and problems. We can walk slowly and find what we're looking for one day."

--

Yuki and Kakeru were strolling happily down the street when they suddenly spotted something terrifyingly shocking. Kakeru's jaw dropped open and he couldn't even yell out a dirty comment. Yuki glanced at it and his face turned a very strange shade of purple.

"It's all right, Momiji. Machi's not looking." Haru said with a devilish smirk.

"I'm not looking, I'm not looking!!" Machi repeated, face red and flustered.

Momiji (human but naked) chuckled slightly embarassed. "Where did my clothes go?"

Yuki turned away from it and said to himself under his breath, "The Mabudachi Trio. Must be in the name…"

--

We can walk slowly and find what we're looking for one day.

**The 2****nd**** Mabudachi Trio End!! **

**Thankyou for reading this insanely hard to write fic!! Please review!! Thanks for everything, to those few who did actually read this!! See you!! **


End file.
